


Приказ

by Dar_Haiyo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dar_Haiyo/pseuds/Dar_Haiyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Арт-ключ: https://41.media.tumblr.com/92e6d22ff7a2cf0b5c50ea7dbbcd9911/tumblr_mz7kdtSfsk1r4xcdjo1_1280.png<br/>Текстовый ключ: That’s what a Commander does. He gives orders. And his subordinates obey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приказ

Командир отдает приказы, подчиненные их выполняют. Простая и легкая для усвоения истина. Не важно в какой ситуации отдается приказ - его нужно выполнить. Случается так, что нужно таскать пыльные ящики с расходниками, или смазывать скрипучие, пропахшие солнцем и лесом тренировочные манекены, или совершать самоубийственный маневр, прорываясь через оцепление титанов. Приказ зачастую не располагает к рефлексии, не подразумевает жарких философских споров о целесообразности и оценку моральности по десятибальной шкале. Даже если приказывают, - неявно и невербально, - переспать с кем-то.

В комнате было душно и жарко. Майк чувствовал, как по вискам и между лопаток капля за каплей струился пот, торопливо смахнул его языком с верхней губы, больше размазывая по усам, чем реально убирая. В бедро жестко впился подлокотник кресла, но сменить позу сейчас было смерти подобно. Майк глянул вниз, на то как размеренно поднимался и опускался бритый затылок Ривая, и понимал, что угроза жизни вполне реальна. Ривай старателен и недоволен, - это ощущалось так же реально и отчетливо, как собственный стояк и пристальный взгляд командира, - он не любил отсасывать, слишком гордый для такого. Если бы Захариус хотя бы раз был у моря - он наверняка бы определил этот запах. Горько-соленый, с нотками приторной сладости и пряности, запах лимана. Он вдохнул его с тихим присвистом, запрокинул голову назад и низко, гортанно застонал. Ему было слишком душно и жарко, и хорошо, и странно. Ему было слишком - все.  
\- Хватит, Ривай.  
Голос у Эрвина ровный, спокойный - не глядя и не разберешь, что происходит и как он к этому относится. Они оба, Майк и Ривай, уперлись взглядом в командира, ожидая следующего приказа. Ждать не пришлось долго - Эрвин подался всем корпусом вперед, сцепляя руки в замок и кивнул на стол.  
\- Майк.  
Пояснений не нужно, Смит и Захариус давно понимали друг друга с полуслова, если не с полувзгляда. Майк не озаботился кивком или словами. Поднялся с кресла, протянул руку Риваю, чтобы помочь подняться с пола, терпеливо дождался пока тот сгребет в сторону бумаги и прижмется грудью к полированной глади стола. Недовольство капрала сменилось тягучим нетерпением, он сам развел ладонями ягодицы, чуть отклячив зад. Получилось у него это как-то просто, по-свойски, без всей этой манерной шлюховатости девок в городских борделях. Майку понравилось. И, судя по напряженному выдоху, Эрвину тоже.  
\- Давай без всей этой херни с лобызаниями, - сердито заявил Ривай. - Только вчера трахались - нормально пойдет.  
Майк только рассмеялся в ответ. Злобный коротышка, - даром что ему в пупок дышит, - командовать горазд. В целом, никаких возражений Захариус не имел - от возбуждения уже начали поднывать яйца, и если они не собрались промаяться с несбиваемым стояком, как в прошлый раз - стоило поторопиться, чай не пострел-скорострел уже. Он зачерпнул из, предусмотрительно заготовленной Смитом, банки вазелин, в пару широких мазков размазал его по своему члену и таким же широким мазком провел пальцами между ягодиц Ривая. Тот без промедления недовольно заворчал - еще бы! - по горячей-то коже прохладной гадостью возить. Пристроившись сзади, Майк осторожно вошел в Ривая. Он всегда старался быть осторожным в этих вопросах - никак не удавалось избавиться от ощущения, что порвет капрала учитывая их разницу в размерах. Ривай с этого бесился, Майк посмеивался и только Эрвин никак не обозначал свое отношение к данному вопросу. Зачастую он просто молча смотрел, реже пил.  
"Ну, да ладно", - думал Майк, - "каждый дрочит, как хочет".  
Вытерев скользкую ладонь об штанину, Майк уперся ладонями в стол по обе стороны от вынужденного любовника, размеренно подаваясь бедрами вперед, мало-помалу наращивая и темп, и амплитуду, вплоть до глухих шлепков кожи об кожу. В том была немалая заслуга Ривая, который как мог подавался навстречу, упирался в стол и с силой насаживался на майков член. Нравилось ли им происходящее? Безусловно. Было ли что-то сверх приказа Смита? Скорее всего - да, но об этом они предпочитали не говорить. Было и было - не самое лучшее время размазывать розовые сопли, когда на следующей вылазке тебя могли сожрать. Они занимались сексом, они прикрывали друг другу спину, они были хорошими солдатами - этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы не усложнять себе жизнь.  
\- Мать твою, Майк, сильнее, - сипло выплевывал Ривай, скашивая взгляд на любовника. - Не сахарный, не рассыплюсь.  
Майк в свою очередь скашивал взгляд на Эрвина, дожидаясь его реакции. Эрвин усмехался и кивал - сильнее, так сильнее. Несмотря на всю абсурдность ситуации - присутствие Смита успокаивало и, более того, возбуждало. Майк знал, что Эрвин и сам не отказался бы побывать на его месте - мять бедра Ривая, натягивая его на себя по самые яйца, торопливо и хаотично шарить губами по шрамам на плечах и спине, слышать прерывистое дыхание и едва различимые стоны. Или наоборот оказаться на месте Ривая - лицом в стол, подставляясь под напористого и жадного Захариуса. Но Эрвин всякий раз предпочитал смотреть и отдавать приказы.  
"Каждый дрочит, как хочет", - рефреном отдавалось в мыслях Майка.  
Ривай никогда не мастурбировал при них, хоть приказывай, хоть нет. Охотно занимался сексом, проявляя рвение во всем, что не касалось минета. Без каких-либо заморочек соглашался на новые позы. Но кончал и мастурбировал - только наедине с собой. Эрвин не сильно возражал, а Майку было немного обидно, порой даже закрадывались мысли, что не все так хорошо, как показывает Ривай и что нюх подводит. Об этом они тоже не говорили, считая, что на такие моменты субординация не распространяется. Оставалось только уверенно, требовательно вколачиваться и втираться в Ривая, исступленно утыкаться губами в колючий затылок, жадно вдыхать запах разгоряченного тела в ожидании короткой и яркой вспышки оргазма, ощущения болезненного давления. А затем разморено и немного растерянно смотреть, как взъерошенный, возбужденный Ривай отталкивается от стола, подбирает со стула свои вещи и уходит в соседнюю комнату.  
Майк не задавал вопросов, даже оставаясь наедине с Эрвином. Неторопливо, с оттяжкой, потягивался, вытирал влажной тряпкой сперму и молча одевался. Обычно после секса им овладевало добродушное умиротворение, и будь они с Эрвином на десяток лет помладше, он обязательно потрепал бы командира по волосам, может быть добавив "дружище, секс книгам не помеха". Но они не были младше, и Эрвин был его командиром.

"Мне все равно, чем он приказывает нам заниматься", - как-то раз разоткровенничался Ривай, - "пока это помогает ему делать свою работу".  
Оно и верно: командир отдает приказы, подчиненные их выполняют. Все остальное не так уж и важно.


End file.
